Hardison's Hunt
by langstonlover
Summary: Frustrated by the way Hardison always spends his time playing with his electronics, Eliot drags him to his brother-in-law's ranch in Wyoming to go on a week long hunting trip with him and the rest of his family. Will Hardison survive the week? Or will the wild west be to much for him to handle?


Eliot was driving down the streets of downtown Oregon, heading to the grocery store to pick up some things for the trip he was taking tomorrow, when suddenly his cell phone started to ring. Eliot picked up the phone and smiled when he saw his teenage nephew's number on the screen. "Howdy, little buddy." Eliot greeted his nephew when he answered the phone. "Howdy Uncle Eliot." JT's voice replied over the phone.

"Are you still plannin' on comin' out to the ranch tomorrow?" Eliot smiled. "You bet I am." He said. "I wouldn't miss a family huntin' trip for the world." "Good." JT said happily. "It wouldn't be the same without your famous cookin'." Eliot chuckled. "You sure you don't wanna do the cookin' this year?" He asked the young cowboy. "No way." JT said. "Id probably wind up givin' everybody food poisonin'." Eliot laughed. "Yeah your probably right." He said. He heard JT laugh, and then in the background he could here JT's father calling his name.

"Well, little buddy." He said. "You'd best go help your daddy. I'll call ya when I get on the plane tomorrow though, okay?" "Okay." JT agreed. "Bye, Uncle Eliot." "Bye, buddy." Eliot said, smiling as he hung up the phone. God he sure was proud of the man that boy was turning out to be. He was strong, kind, and courteous. Just an all around good ole' country man. The same kind of good ole' country man that he hoped he and Parker's unborn son would grow up to be. JT will be a great role model for little Elijah John." Eliot thought to himself. After all he didn't want his son to look up to just any kid.

It seemed like most kids these days were just to wrapped up in all their fancy new cell phones and video games, and Internet stuff. It was getting to the point where most kids today were turning out to be like Hardison. Oh Hardison. The mere thought of the Hacker spending all his times playing video games and socializing with all his little pretend friends online was enough to make Eliot growl out of frustration. Hardison was a grown man. He should be out having fun with friends, and hooking up with women, not sitting up in his room all the time with all his electronic crap. "I'd do anything to get that man away from his stupid video games for a week." Eliot mumbled to himself.

Then Suddenly he had an idea. What if he were to take Hardison with him to Wyoming. It would be great for him to get out in the wilderness with all the guys. He'd be able to get some fresh air and have fun with all the boys. Eliot smiled as he stopped outside the grocery store, and got out of his truck. He'd made up his mind already. Hardison was going to come with him to Wyoming tomorrow. Even if he had to drag him all the way there.

...

"Hardison!" Eliot shouted up the stairs at the hacker, when he got to the Hacker's apartment. "Get down here! I need to talk to you!" When Eliot got no answer he shouted again. "Hardison!" He yelled. "Hardison! Get down here!" When he still got no answer, Eliot growled angrily and went quickly up the stairs of the Hacker's apartment. "Hardison!" He shouted, as he pounded on the Hacker's bedroom door. "It's open!" Hardison's voice came from inside the room. Eliot swung the door open and stomped angrily into Hardison's bedroom, where he found the hacker sitting on his bed, with a controller in his hand, playing some sort video game on his flat screen TV. "Hardison, put the damn controller down!" Eliot demanded. "I've got somethin' to tell ya." "Just a sec, man." Hardison told him. "I've gotta beat this level first." Eliot growled angrily, grabbed the remote and turned off Hardison's TV. "Hey!" Hardison wined. "Now I've gotta restart the level!"

Eliot growled under his breath and shook his head. "Hardison, you need to get out more." He said. "Which is why your gonna come with me to Wyoming tomorrow." Hardison's eyes went wide. "What are we supposed to do in Wyoming? Hardison, asked. "My brother-in-law has a ranch up near Jacksonville. This weekend is opening day for hunting season there, and we're gonna go with him and his family on a hunting trip." Hardison just starred at Eliot for a minute, before he shook his head. "No thanks." He said, grabbing the remote an turning the TV back on. Eliot grabbed the remote again and turned the TV back off.

"You're goin'." Eliot told the Hacker. "But..." Hardison began to protest. "No buts about it, Hardison." Eliot interrupted. "This is gonna be good for ya. Now start packin' cause we're leavin' tomorrow." And with that Eliot left the room, and went downstairs to leave the apartment. Hardison just sat there on his bed and gulped. There was no getting out of this mess. If he tried to resist Eliot would probably just knock him unconscious and drag him to Wyoming anyway, so he might as well just except the fact that he was going to have to go on this hunting trip, and go without a fight.

TBC


End file.
